The present disclosure relates to internal combustion engines and to systems and methods for optimizing fuel injection in internal combustion engines.
A non-direct injection, 4-stroke internal combustion engine typically comprises an intake valve for drawing an air/fuel mixture into a cylinder's combustion chamber and an exhaust valve for allowing combustion byproducts to escape from the chamber. A spark plug ignites the air/fuel mixture to move a piston, connecting rod, and crankshaft to provide power to the engine. These components are typically controlled by an engine control unit (“ECU”), which controls, among other things, the timing of fuel injection, the amount of fuel to be injected, and the timing of the spark. Control over the amount and timing of fuel injection can help minimize undesirable effects such as excessive exhaust emissions, horsepower loss, poor run quality due to misfire, or dilution of oil with fuel.